Made to Run
by CeilidhFyre
Summary: Ella woke up in the box, no memory of her past or of anything. She soon learns that she is in a place called the glade She soon settles in to the glade and befriends the kind-hearted Nick, silly and mischievous Minho, and bad boy Rikki, but 2 months later, her heart is shattered when Nick dies, but when new guy Newt arrives, will he change that?
1. Prolouge

My name... is Ella. That's all I remember. I woke up in the box. Dark cold metal surrounding me. When I woke up, there was only pitch blackness. I begin to scream, thrashing about and trying to escape, but to no avail. I crumple down and whimper in the corner. Each second feels like eternity. Suddenly, the dark is ripped by a bright beam of light. I look up squinting A boy drops into the box. "HOLY SHUCK!" he screams when he sees me, "IT'S A GIRL!" "You better be telling the bloody truth Nick," a voice outside says. He pulls me to my feet and helps me up a rope ladder to a grassy field. There are 4 boys standing there, Nick who has tawny hair and topaz eyes wearing a yellow hoodie and grey skinny jeans, a tall boy with mocha skin and charcoal grey eyes dressed in a charcoal sweater matching his eyes and jeans, a smaller, but still tall boy with orange-red hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans, and a tall Asian boy with his shirtsleeves cut off to show his toned biceps and cutoff shorts revealing his muscular calves. introduced them as Alby, Rikki, and Minho, respectively. "What's your name greenie," Alby asks. I search into my mind. "Ella. Where am I?" "Welcome to hell babe." Minho says with a smirk.

**The pic is Ella**


	2. Chapter 1

I am running through the maze, Nick right behind me, the greiver's moaning and clicking growing louder and closer. "Run Ella," Nick screams, the greiver's claws reaching for him. "Ru-" his words drowned out by the horrible screaming, "Don't look back, keep running!" I wake up panting, in my room in the homestead. It has been a week since Nick was killed by the greiver, his screams are still in my mind, a though it was that horrible day. I change and wait, one of the med-jacks, Clint, arrives with a tray of breakfast, "Alby's got new orders, no leaving the glade, and the weapons are off limits." I stick my tongue out at him as he leaves and look at my tray. Eggs, toast and sausages. "No pancakes," I yell "Really Frypan! Really!" Apparently he's still holding to his word. It's been a month since I got here. I was the first newbie they got. Apperently, 20 or so boys got dropped off here about a month ago. They settled down, organized, and set jobs for everyone. Runner (I'm one), Slicer, Bagger, Slopper, Track-Hoe, Builder, Cook, and Med-Jack.I eat, and when I finish, Rikki walks in and plops down on the bed. I raise my eye brows suspiciously. "Minho says he wants you back out in the maze next week." he says."Why doesn't the shuck-face tell me in person," I hiss "He's in the bloody maze, genius." I roll my eyes. "Great story Rikki, Minho's right there," I point to the window. Rikki blushes. I run outside to talk to the Keeper before he leaves. "Minho, Rikki said you want me back i n the maze next week." "Yeah, but the sooner the better," he yells vanishing into the maze. I sneak through a hole in the fence at the back of the gardens and while Zart and the track-hoes aren't looking, grab some carnations and race towards the deadheads. I stop at Nick's grave, the carefully painted white wooden cross and dark moist dirt and dappled sunlight in the clearing. I get up and walk away, fingering the necklace Nick gave me the day he died. My fingers run over the delicate wooden cross, the inscription upon the back, I LOVE YOU

I sit by the north wall, picking daisies and twisting them into a chain, when Minho runs through the door and collapses. 'Water... Alby" he pants. "ALBY!" I shreik "ALBY, GET YOUR LAZY, PATHETIC ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FEED YOU TO THE SHUCKIN' GREIVERS!" Alby emerges from the homestead, his scowl permanently plastered to his face since Nick died. I run to get a bucket of water from Frypan. When I come back, I hand Minho the water and Alby calls for Rikki. "I found a dead one." Minho says happily. "No..." I breath.


	3. Chapter 3

The same tawny hair. The same eyes. The familiar beautiful golden eyes. It has to be Nick but it can't be. I saw a griever rip the boy I loved from limb to limb. I heard his pained sceams and cries for me to run, to save myself. Not to worry about him. Blood spattered across the maze walls as the griver impales him through the chest, warm, wet and rust scented. "Elly? Are you okay?" Rikki's worried voice pulls me out of my memory. I rise to my feet and point at the boy. "WHO ARE YOU?" "N-" And the world spins madly and lights flicker across my vision and I black out. Soon pictures of the six months of happieness i had with Nick before... our first kiss, running through the maze, hand in hand, the day it rained sorta and Minho ate pancakes and Gally wanted some, and so much more. And the world falls into darkness.

**So depressing...**


	4. Chapter 4

"GOSHDANNGITT! IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP, I AM SHUCKIN' GONNA KILL YOU NEWT, YOU SHUCK FACED SHUKY SHUCK!" a voice screams. My eyes fly open. "WTF!? I cry. "Yay! Ella's awake!" Alek cries adorably and jumps onto the bed to hug me, his small body crushing me. "Is Minho ok?" I ask once Rikki has pried the younger boy off of me. "Um... well hee's still in a coma, but the med-jacks said he should be okay..." "Who's Newt?" Gally frowns and pulls the hoodie off of a boy standing nearby. The boy, who I guess is Newt, has golden brown locks and large tawny eyes with some tears sparkling on the edges. Holy crap, he looks just like Nick. He throws the hoodie back on and slinks out of the room. "Do you have any kandy I can have Ella?" Alek asks cutely, oblivious to anything that just happened, I frown and hand him a lollipop. He grins happily and sits on a chair by the window to eat his candy. Why does that kid have to be so SHUCKIN' ADORABLE!? Rikki looks at Gally silently. Gally nods and picks up Alek and throws him over his shoulder like a potato sack and exits the room. Rikki sits dorn on the bed, orange hair a mess and chocolate eyes filled with tears. "I was so worried Ella, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die. It was bad enough losing Nick, he was my best friend." T-T A fat tear rolls down his cheek, I wipe it away with my fingers. For a minute he looks vunerable and scared, so unlike him, the brave boy that was always there to protect me, who tried to stop the greiver from killing Nick. Now I need to protect him. "How long was I out?" I ask "Three days." he whispers. I wrap my arms around him and we silently doze off...

**The picture is Rikki.**


	5. Chapter 5

"GOSHDANNGITT! IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP, I AM SHUCKIN' GONNA KILL YOU NEWT, YOU SHUCK FACED SHUKY SHUCK!" a voice screams. My eyes fly open. "WTF!? I cry. "Yay! Ella's awake!" Alek cries adorably and jumps onto the bed to hug me, his small body crushing me. "Is Minho ok?" I ask once Rikki has pried the younger boy off of me. "Um... well hee's still in a coma, but the med-jacks said he should be okay..." "Who's Newt?" Gally frowns and pulls the hoodie off of a boy standing nearby. The boy, who I guess is Newt, has golden brown locks and large tawny eyes with some tears sparkling on the edges. Holy crap, he looks just like Nick. He throws the hoodie back on and slinks out of the room. "Do you have any kandy I can have Ella?" Alek asks cutely, oblivious to anything that just happened, I frown and hand him a lollipop. He grins happily and sits on a chair by the window to eat his candy. Why does that kid have to be so SHUCKIN' ADORABLE!? Rikki looks at Gally silently. Gally nods and picks up Alek and throws him over his shoulder like a potato sack and exits the room. Rikki sits dorn on the bed, orange hair a mess and chocolate eyes filled with tears. "I was so worried Ella, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die. It was bad enough losing Nick, he was my best friend." T-T A fat tear rolls down his cheek, I wipe it away with my fingers. For a minute he looks vunerable and scared, so unlike him, the brave boy that was always there to protect me, who tried to stop the greiver from killing Nick. Now I need to protect him. "How long was I out?" I ask "Three days." he whispers. I wrap my arms around him and we silently doze off...

**The picture is Rikki.**


End file.
